


forget the world

by haloburns



Series: how does a moment last forever [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Nice Day after Winter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Harry's stressed out and a nice sunlit nap on a warm rock is the perfect remedy.





	forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something for the how does a moment last forever universe but i can't seem to make the big fic want to write itself, so i wrote this instead. enjoy!

Harry was laying at the edge of the clear lake on a sun-warmed rock. He had cancelled his class for the day and was skipping his own to simply enjoy the sun. The giant squid was enjoying the nice weather as well. They splashed in the lake, occasionally drenching Harry, but he didn't mind. It kept him from getting too warm without having to go swimming.

He dozed in and out, the sun turning the backs of his eyelids red. He felt heavy and lazy, as a cat must while it naps in sunlit patches. He knew he’d have to leave soon, but the idea of leaving this little rock was painful. He was warm and comfortable, and, for once, not thinking about anything.

Of course, his life rarely went like he planned it. How Draco found him, he had no idea. Harry thought his rock was secluded enough from everyone to not draw attention to him (as he was skipping class), yet here Draco was, disturbing him.

“Hey,” Draco said quietly. Harry hummed his response, still not opening his eyes. “Mind if I join?”

“Not like I’m going to stop you,” Harry mumbled with a small smile. Draco dropped his bag and laid his head on Harry’s stomach. Harry removed one of his hands from behind his head to lace their fingers together, letting Draco fiddle with his fingers.

“What are you doing out here?” Draco asked after several minutes of silence.

“It was a nice day… I needed a break. I didn't want to go to Hagrid’s and work and I didn't want to lay on the lawn and have people bother me… So the lake seemed like a good idea,” Harry said, his words drifting lazily from his mouth.

Draco nodded a couple of times, but didn't say anything else, so Harry went back to dozing in and out.

Of course, his regularly stoic boyfriend had chosen this exact time to be chatty. “You ready for the year to be over?” Draco asked, splaying his and Harry’s fingers to lock them back together.

“Yes and no,” he mumbled. “Yes because I’m tired of being in school. No because I don’t know what else to do with my life.” Draco’s laugh made Harry smile, and he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 

Harry’s smile softened as he thought about how much he loved Draco, and how much they had overcome. How nice it was to be able to hide away from the world on a warm rock at the lake, away from all their worries, if for just a moment.

Draco took a breath to speak again, but Harry interrupted him, a laugh dancing at the edge of his voice. “Let’s just be for a little bit, yeah?” he said softly. “We’ll go back to stressing about our future tomorrow. Right now… Just lay with me?” He stroked his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand, hoping to lull him into the same sense of contentment he felt.

“Just lay here and forget the world… I could get used to that.” And with that, Draco relaxed more into Harry and together they dozed through the afternoon, hazy sunlight the best thing they’d felt in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent bc i would kill for a sunlit nap on a warm rock. i want winter to be over with
> 
> music that inspired this:  
> that snow patrol song  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/c9cth1ue0938rfmnbtmzpiisu/playlist/2FBoYtsMFd1Z1ocQsv75e8?si=QQmX9riTRjiSkhTrR_xaKA my hozier playlist


End file.
